Oh And By The Way I Love You
by softballgurl9203
Summary: My name is Lauren Riley and i am a 6th year and i am best freinds with James Potter , Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and last but certinaly not least Sirius Black , and for some reason i just cant stop thinking about him SBXOC
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I don not own HP or any of the characters in this story except Lauren thank you and happy reading

I know, I know she's a bit of a Mary sue but I couldn't help it and I'm sorry

_Italics are thoughts_

Oh And By the Way "I Love You"

**Not Like , Love**

"Lauren" Yelled Sirius form down the hallway

I spun around just in time to narrowly avoid him pummeling me to the ground

"What's Up Sirius" I said

"Hold on a sec. you no your not a very easy person to catch" he said completely out of breath

"You've been best friends with me for 6 years and your just figuring that out now" I said back to him slightly amused at his misfortune

" Yea well, James told me to come and find you and tell you that Quidditch practice was cancelled due to the weather" he sad as we made our way back towards the common room

"Good I was starting to worry that he was going to make us practice in this just because he gets a little crazed when it comes to Quidditch" I mumbled

"Yea, trust me it wasn't easy to get him to call it off" "We practically had to hang him outside the window to get him to see how bad it was out" he said

"Mhhh ill bet" I said

"Distracted much?" he asked me

"Yea I guess, just a bit pissed off as usual no big deal" I said in mid yawn

"Dose this have to do with his name because if it dose ill…." He growled (almost dog like in my opinion )

"Calm down Sirius and what do you have against Jack he's a nice guy. Honestly do you think I would go out with him if he wasn't?" I said getting slightly annoyed

"I'm just looking out for you" he said

"Sirius I think you know that I can take of myself" I said

"Yea I know but…"

"No buts its fine leave it alone" I said with conviction

In the Common Room

(Narrators POV)

"_Look at them there just to obvious" Remus thought as he watched Sirius and Lauren try to smother each other with pillows while hysterically laughing _

"_I wish that they would just admit that they like each other already and go snog somewhere"_

Still in the Common Room

(Laurens POV)

"Sirius stop with the god damn pillows I'm trying to study" I said getting a little annoyed with his constant badgering.  
"But studying is so boring this is much more fun" he said

"Yea maybe for insufferable gits like yourself" I mumbled

"What was that dear" he said _batting his eyelashes trying to look all innocent and looking so damn cute .Whoa! Where did that come form?_

"Nothing sweetheart "I said playing along with the endearing nick names we sometimes gave each other just for fun

"Sure thing hott cakes" he said

"Ok that's enough never say that again" I said with a slight blush forming on my cheeks

"Eh' what was that hott cakes" He said again

"Alright that's it "is said and in one quick motion I grabbed a pillow and put it over his face and pinned him to the couch

"Oh boy" he said his voice muffled under the pillow "If you wanted to snog with me on a couch all you had to do was ask hott cakes" he said

"Stop calling me hott cakes "I said getting some satisfaction that I had pretty much won this round. Or so I thought

"Whoa" I yelped as he flipped me around and pinned my hands above my head

"Ha-ha I win" he said

"Yea yea now get off of me"

"No I think I'm quite comfortable right here he said

"Sirius I'm warning you get off" I said

"What exactly are you going to do in this situation" he said with an amused smirk on his face

"Ahm Ahm am I interrupting something" said James Potter one of our other best friends who is currently chasing after Miss Lily Evans one of my best girlfriends

"No not at all Prongs" said Sirius

"Alright then" James said

"I'm heading up to bed and you two should to we have practice tomorrow" he reminded us

"Uggh yea I no your right" I replied "Now if only Sirius would get off of me I could go do that" I said looking pointedly at Sirius

"Fine" he said and got off

"Thank god I thought I was gong to suffocate" I exclaimed in a dramatic voice

"Drama Queen" Sirius mumbled

"Shut it" I snapped back playfully

"Never!" he exclaimed loudly

Whatever I'm to tired to fight with you, good night boys" I said sleepily

And I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories

Still in the Common Room

(Sirius POV)

"Oy Sirius why don't you just tell her man" said James

"Tell who what? " I asked totally confused to what he was talking about

"Why don't you just tell Lauren that you like her?" he said

"I don't like her James" I replied hating the fact that I knew I was lying to my best friend

"Whatever it is you have some sort of feelings towards her that are a bit more than platonic" he said knowingly

"I don't like he James" I replied just wishing that this conversation to end

"Ok Sirius whatever you say good night" he said as he shut the light and got into bed

"_No, I don't like her I love her"_

End of Chappie One What do you think

Review 3


	2. Closer ?

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter :(

Chapter 2

**Closer?**

"Hey Lauren slow your roll." said Sirius as she almost sped past him down the hallway

"What Sirius, I'm not really in the mood for your antics right now." She said somewhat moodily.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius

"Nothing's wrong it's just… never mind." said Lauren cutting herself off

"What Laur, you know that I'm just going to keep bugging you until you tell me so you might as well spill the beans now." said Sirius in what he thought was a convincing voice

"It's just, well let's just put it this way, you were right about Jack he is an asshole" she said as she kept walking not missing a beat

"what did eh do to you? Did he hurt you? Oh god he better watch out just wait till I get my hands on him!" Sirius said his voice volume getting louder with every word that came out of his mouth

"NO! Sirius he didn't hurt me physically, but he…."she said leaving odd the rest of the sentence

"What did he do Lauren; I'm going to beat the shit out of him anyway so I might as well have an actual reason!" he said angrily

"HE CHEATED ON ME OK, are you happy now!" she screamed as tears started to form in her eyes

"I mean I defended him and I trusted him and all for what, to walk in on him and some Hufflepuff practically tearing each others clothes off" she said and almost completely broke down

"Hey, hey "said Sirius as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her small shaking frame

"Don't waste your tears on that stupid ass; I'll take care of him" he said into her hair quietly as she looked up at him and gave him a pained smile

"No, don't take care of it I'll handle it don't worry, I'm just being stupid" she said with her most convincing fake smile on her face

"Lauren he's not getting away with this whether you like it or not I'm going to deal with him one way or another so don't you worry your pretty little head about that stupid asshole" he said with conviction

"Just leave it ….." she started but he interrupted and said

"Lauren don't worry it'll be ok I promise" he said

"I don't believe you but is there anyway that I can stop you" she said with a slight smile

" No, not really so its not even worth trying" he said while looking down at her and smiling

"_Wow she's gorgeous…..Ahh stop Sirius its hopeless just forget about it" he thought to himself._

-Later in the Common Room

"JAMES POTTER! You make me crazy!" screamed and over enraged red head also know as Lily Evans and one of Lauren's best friends

"I'm glad you feel that way Lily because the feeling is mutual!" James yelled excitedly waiting to see what she would do

"Good, now that we've got that settled we can both move on with our lives" said Lily as she stomped up to the girls dormitories , she was still a little red in the face but had a sad sort of twinkle in her eyes that only Lauren noticed

"Ahh… that girl " James paused pointing at the stairs that Lily had just stomped up " drives me insane" he said out of breath as he plopped down on the couch

"Well I think it is fairly obvious what the problem is" Lauren said from her position on the couch with Sirius's head in her lap

"Yes Doctor Riley, what is the problem" said James

"You both like each other a lot and it confuses you so you take it out on one another , out of pure frustration." She said sounding very much like a shrink

"I DO NOT LIKE LI…is it that obvious" he finished as eh saw the look of pure disbelief on Lauren's face

"YES!" Lauren and Sirius yelped

AN: so sorry it took me so long to update I was having writers block, a hundred thanks to all that reviewed I love you all : )

REVIEWWWW PLEASE !


End file.
